A Shadow Awakens
by GrimGrave
Summary: The story of the Hero of Time is well known, but little do people know of another tale that has yet to be spun - A tale revolving around a different Hero designed by the Goddesses above to combat a new unsuspecting evil. Collaboration story with BassBX featuring an OC protagonist. Rated M for occasional violence and blood, moderated language and possible vauge adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong entirely to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything of it and doesn't earn money for writing fiction.

_Story-Idea and OC protagonist belongs to BassBX, the co-op writer of this project._

_Additional information: This is a crossover story featuring characters from other LegendOfZelda games which will play a major part as the story goes on, but the central world is that of Ocarina of Time._

**A Shadow Awakens**

**Prologue**

_**The Awakening**_

A dark, fell wind was blowing across the land of Hyrule.

The ancient land, said to have been blessed by the three radiant goddesses, stood proudly with its lush fields, rich kingdom and harmony between the races. It had remained untouched by evil for as long as humans can remember, their ancient texts and scrolls never seeming to indicating any life before the settlement of what was now the land of Hyrule.

And yet there had been a shadow, a dark threat that had loomed over the land, and taken complete control of Hyrule for seven years. The land of promise and peace, of prosperity had been cut off from its high branch of the tree of life, fallen to the ground to rot away. Everything had seemed hopeless.

And yet there was a hope. In the form of a young man garbed in green.

The young man in green that had combated the evil darkness and ultimately sealed it away – upon doing so, the peace had returned, and the land of Hyrule was returned to its glory.

That is how the tale is usually spun. The rise of a young hero, the ancient evil and the battle that was epically told and retold over and over. The tale of the Hero of Time, and the King of Evil.

Two years had passed since the fateful day.

And everything seemed to be in its usual peace and order. Hyrule was back in its former prosperity.

But little do people know of the strands of fate. The head of the beast may have been struck, but its influence runs deep within the heart of men.

No sentient being is above corruption.

Yet there is another tale that will be told. Another string of destiny that is yet to be fully weaved and tells the tale of another hero, another force of justice to combat an everlasting evil.

That tale will earn its pages in the books of history; a tale about an ancient power with the heart of a young lad, similar to the Hero of Time, who will take up arms against the second wave of darkness that seeks nothing but the death of all life.

Little do people know that the day was the one. The day it would all start anew, the endless cycle of dark ambitions.

**::::::**

Deep in the forest known as Lost Woods, a power is slumbering. A power designed by the Goddesses to combat evil, but has been put to rest for countless years.

Covered in the thick moss and endless vines, the once proud structure of pure marble was clothed in the guise of nature, forever hidden and forgotten. The vale, thick with trees to block off the light of day is forever covered in the transparent mist of solitude as the structure lies dormant and untouched.

All that is visible with clarity is the golden emblem of the power of three.

The triangles began to glow with a growing light. Through the darkness of the shadows that loomed over the vale the light pierced it like a spear as the ancient stone walls began to open up, tearing apart vines and moss alike in their wake.

The humid dust spilled out like water from a cup as the doors opened up. Once the vibrations had settled, the nearby wildlife reacted to the presence – the presence of a being that had not been here before in their eyes, attracting the attention of hungry beasts.

The being staggered forward on weak legs. With a rest of countless years, the functionality of legs and movement lingered only on as memories. It leant against the walls with a wheezing breath, strength and vision slowly coming back as the dormant blood was slowly starting to pump through the veins once more.

It managed to get to the end of structure, greeting the musky forest air and the darkness of the towering trees. Deep, red eyes greeted the sight of nature, the light of the outside world that had long been a memory only.

The being, revealed to be a tall, young man with pale shade on his skin. His hair, reaching his neck was blue in colour and was clad in grey boots and trousers, with a grey shirt and a long, dark grey coat with streaks of blue cascading downwards. He blinked several times in order to adjust to the light, faint as it was, before stepping fully outside in the world he had walked on so many years ago.

A hungry wolfos stalked him from the bushes to his right. As soon as he stepped out from the marble tiles, the wolfos lunged itself at him with its growling howl.

It fell dead onto the ground with a yelp, burning away in its demise just a second later. The young man stared at the creature with indifferent eyes, sheathing a sword back as he did. As the monster vanished, the red eyes averted to the surroundings – the thick forest that was around him.

"….. I don't remember the forest to be so… dense…" He spoke, his voice in-between light and deep. "Still, there is no doubt about it… If I have awakened, then my time has finally come…"

The young man began to walk in no particular direction. The land had changed drastically since he last saw it with his own eyes, there was no sense in trying to find a proper way. He would have to improvise.

"Just you wait, Hero's Descendant. I'll find you."

* * *

Just who is this mysterious youth? Find out in the next chapter! ... When it comes out.

Once again, credit for the story and the OC used as protagonist goes to BassBX!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all its characters belong entirely to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything of it and doesn't earn money for writing fiction.

Story-Idea and OC protagonist belongs to BassBX, the co-op writer of this project.

**A Shadow Awakens**

**Chapter 1**

**_A Reunion of Trinity_**

"I'm glad you could make it, Link." A light voice said, situated from the high throne of the open room. The chamber, lit up with the sunlight that beamed through the pained glass windows, was heavily decorated with a blue, extended carpet from the door to the base of the throne with pure marble pillars supporting the roof high above. Paintings of numerous ancestors depicted the walls, each older than the next.

Kneeled on the carpet was a man, youthful but matured in both mind and body with golden hair sported on his noggin, the rest hidden beneath his green cap, green as the rest of his garb.

Known as Link, he smiled and lifted his head up to the source of the voice, azure eyes gazing up at the beauty that belonged to the origin. "I would never miss a summon from you, Princess."

A brief giggle echoed faintly in the chamber. "Please Link, we've been through so much together. Call me Zelda."

"As you wish Zelda."

"Good." Zelda, the princess of Hyrule replied, giggling as she did. "Now, I assume you already suspect as to why you are here?"

Link's features narrowed. "The rumours of strange people wandering around." Zelda nodded.

"If it only was that, then I wouldn't have brought you here." She said. "But there have been reports of people gone missing, Link. And the strange people that have appeared have all been described as to wearing dark robes, and no one has been able to see their faces. Apparently they disappear just as quickly…"

"And you want me to look into it."

The princess nodded again. "I can feel a lot safer knowing that you're out there, Link. I am sorry to burden you with-"

"Don't dwell on it, Zelda. I'll happily help you out, no matter what." Link said with a smile, rising to his feet. "I'll take a look around the town, see if I can find any leads."

"I can't thank you enough Link. May the Goddesses above bless you."

With a courteous nod, Link turned to the large gates behind him, a confident smile plastered on his lips the whole way.

**:::::::**

"Things have greatly changed…" The man, having left the damp and thick forest now found himself on a vast, lightly greened field that seemed to go on for miles. The sun bathed him with its warmth, solar energy gathering through his dark clothes and inducing him with a light sweat as he walked aimlessly on.

As much as the view was extraordinary, the lack of trees and therefore the lack of shade were growing into an irksome problem.

"The Land of Hylia…" He said casually to himself in the lack of a partner. "How many years have it been since I last walked on thy earth…"

A faint, cool breeze swept through the field, causing his dark-blue locks to wave in its direction and cooling him down from the nearly suffocating heat. He walked on, lightly uplifted with the temporary burst of coolness with determined steps through the field. Birds cried out in the sky, circling around in tireless flight above him. The strands of fresh, green grass waved with the wind's direction underneath him.

His home – the land of his makers – was foreign and drastically changed from when he had last been around, but it was not necessarily for the worse. His crimson eyes darted left and right, up and down and taking in everything that came into view; critters and wildlife, the distant environments of mountains and rivers and the thought of meeting the people was all overwhelming to the man, a smile forming on his lips as he went on. He couldn't wait to see the civilisation of this time's people of Hylia.

He was almost growing giddy with excitement. Almost.

But a smile adorned his face when the first sight of civilisation came into view; he could see in the distance the white marble walls, tall and protected by the mote that could only be crossed by the drawbridge.

Upfront it looked even more impressive, stoic one could say. Laying his eyes on the engraved symbol on the wall, he immediately recognized it – three golden triangles – and smiled warmly. The distant chattering and buzzing of people from the inside reached his ears, further prompting his sincere smile.

Life. This town was overflowed with it! Wherever the man looked, there were crowds of people that either tried to get hold of the freshest wares and groceries or people performing song and dance for those that wished to watch.

It was a vast, rich and lively society that was making the man's dim memories of the people of Hylia pale in comparison. Peopled walked to and from, children ran around with sticks and laughed while in the distance, far to the north, he could see a towering castle that reached for the skies majestically.

Despite the possibly vast number of years since he had last walked on the earthly realm, the man felt a familiar sensation upon walking through the crowds of people and laying eyes on the architecture of the race that was close to the goddesses. The feeling of belonging, to fit in – to be home.

Just when he thought his state of calmness and genuine joy couldn't possibly ascend any higher, a spot of vibrant green caught his attention through the corner of his eye; in the midst of the people, barely out of his field of vision was a young man – couldn't possibly be that far over the age of 20 – clad in green garbs that didn't look anything like common clothing of the standard Hylian man. Tufts of strikingly blonde hair protruded from underneath his cap over his forehead in thick locks, and even from this distance could the man see the clear blue eyes that the green-garbed bloke wore.

Like a jolt of lightning in a storm, he felt his heart skip several beats in a sudden shock and bewilderment.

"Is that…? H-hey! You, young man!" He shouted out loud, but the loud noise of the city overwhelmed his voice, drowning it. People blocked his view of the green-garbed youth, with every blink he took the less he saw of him even as he shoved his way through.

"Wait!" He called out again in vain. "Damnation…!" His annoyance began to spike up. With the man-clad-in-green just barely in his sight, he shoved his way through with added force, not paying attention to his surroundings – environment and people alike. He was following suit, slowly catching up with the blonde youth when suddenly he felt himself losing his foothold. Forced down on his knees, the dark-blue-haired man looked up at a thicker man who curiously stared back at him while carrying miscellaneous items on his shoulders.

"Please watch where you are going sir." He said to the peasant. "I happen to be in a hurry!"

"You and me both." The larger peasant replied. His features exposed his annoyance, something the dark-blue-haired man managed to disguise well. "But you pretty much ran right in front of me lad. You should follow your own advice there." He continued to be on his way with a grunt, leaving the strangely-clothed man to his business.

Only seconds later did the mysterious man look around, a mild feeling of dread overtaking him with the absence of a green-garbed blonde and no sense of direction of his own whereabouts. While it clearly was a back alley of sorts, clothes hanging onto lines above him between the old structures and people walking by him, he had not the faintest idea of what he was supposed to do now.

In the lack of answers he resorted to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut. "Well… Crud. Did I turn right, or left…?"

**:::::::**

"Mysterious people clad in robes?" A gruff, middle-aged man replied, eyeing the blond youth before him with a curious glance and a bearded, toothy frown. His friends, equally gruff and unwashed as he was, listened intently as the young blonde nodded, continuing with his tale.

"Yes. People around here claim to have witnessed dark-clad beings lurking around here from time to time. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" Link inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as the burly man scratched his chin through his thick beard.

"Eh, I wouldn't know. Can't recall anything of the sorts, lad. Lots of people around here wears one kind of robe or the other, hell, some prefer to hide their faces. I don't give a rat's ass about other people's business y'know."

Link sighed. "Very well. But do keep an eye out. The few reports we have is that they might be responsible for numerous kidnappings, so far mostly on the countryside."

"Huh… Kidnappings eh? Maybe that's just the Gerudo amazons tryin' to fetch themselves a man…" The man said with a grunt.

"If they be lookin' for men, I wouldn't mind if they be comin' fer me!" One of his friends added, earning a chorus of boisterous laughter and crude comments and having already forgotten Link's presence. With another sigh, one of light irritation, he left the bar and the loud guffaws behind him. This place was starting to make his nostrils sore with the aroma of beverages.

"At least I have this part over and done with." He said to himself as he made his way through the alleyway. "I just hope my luck is better at the market…" Sure enough, the market came into view after a few tricky turns with crowds of people still wandering all across the cobblestone streets of the market square. There was a much fresher atmosphere around here than compared to the pub – the air was only entwined with the fragrance of fruit, the occasional scent of grass from passing horses and upon closer inspection the perfumes that were on sale.

Back at the task at hand, it was easier said than done; people came and went, and most people was busy to the point that they just passed blindly by Link without even a glance of acknowledgment. Worst case scenario, he would have to stand by the fountain and shout until everyone paid him attention which wouldn't be too bad, but without the royal guards or even a certain Sheikah there was risk that the people wouldn't take him seriously.

A silly thought, but for now he was content with starting small – asking individual persons.

Just as he turned to look for someone, his blue eyes laid gaze on an oddly clothed fellow that was sitting on the edge of the fountain, head sunken till it faced the cobblestones and shoulders slumped down. Curious first and foremost, Link ventured over with a smile and patted the man on his now stiffened shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I borrow a bit of your time, I would like to ask you a few questions."

The man groaned lightly, still not lifting his head from its sunken state. Eventually, straightening his back, the man got up with another groan and meeting Link's gaze through tired, scarlet eyes.

Scarlet eyes that now shot up with a clear awareness, and eyebrows now fully raised in an expression across his visage that now held shock.

Surprised, Link took a careful step back. "Sir? Is everything alright-"

"It's you!" The man suddenly exclaimed. His sudden movement caught Link by further surprise as he caught the green-garbed youth by the shoulders. "It… It really is you! I've found you, at last! Or rather you found me, but no matter!"

Link eyed him with caution. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled softly, shaking his head as he let go of the blonde's shoulders. "No, we have never met… Forgive me for my rather crude display, but I am for the moment overwhelmed." He flashed Link a smile. "I've been longing for the day when I would finally meet the embodiment of the Spirit… The Spirit of the Hero…"

His smile vanished. "Your name is Link, correct?"

"Yes..? And who are you? How do you know me?"

The man took a quick look around. Safe to say that he was looking for a less crowded area, it still came as a surprise when he suddenly grabbed Link by the wrist and dragging him to the nearest alley. Few people were around, and even less walked by them as they stood in the corner.

After a quick glance around, most likely to further secure his intentions of them being left in privacy, the man looked at Link with a humourless expression. His red eyes almost glowed in the faint shadows that the building provided over the narrow alleyway.

"I won't beat around the bush Link, Hero of Hylia." He said, quickly dismissing Link's attempt to inquire what he was on about. "Please, just hear me out. What I'm about to tell you will most likely sound like the words of a madman, but you must believe me."

He took a deep breath. His features displayed more than he let on, but Link remained silent. Whoever this man is, he was serious. And so far it was evident that he knew of things regarding Link that not even the latter was aware of.

"My name is Shadow." The man, now known as Shadow, dismissed Link cringing at the name as he went on. "A long time ago, before the memories of man, I was… created, if you will, by the Great Deities. You know them as the Three Goddesses of the Sacred Relic, and Goddess Hylia."

He could see the sceptical look that lingered in Link's eyes, but it did nothing to discourage him. "I know, it's hard to take me seriously but please, give me a chance. I speak to you know, for a new evil is approaching this realm…"

Link quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of evil are you speaking of?"

"An evil that bloomed under the influence of the Incarnation of Hatred… I remember having dreamt of a man in black armour, with a hair as red as the flame…"

"I know of the man you speak of, Shadow." Link replied solemnly. "But he has been banished, defeated nearly two years ago-"

"Doesn't surprise me. However… He left behind a corruption that has taken up a mortal form – that's what I am speaking of. And that evil will with no doubt make its way to the land of Hylia-"

"Hyrule."

Shadow blinked. Confusion was clear in his features. "Pardon?"

"This land is called Hyrule, Shadow."

"I… see… I guess quite a lot of things have changed, which I should've expected… No matter. Link, tell me this; is there a princess here?"

Link eyed him cautiously, blue eyes staring sharply. With a moment of silence, he eventually nodded – no malice lied in the crimson eyes of the strange man. "Yes, there is a princess on the throne."

"Then you must take me to her at once." Shadow quickly replied. "This is important matters – you and the Blood of the Goddess must hear of this first and foremost!"

Link stepped back. "You don't seriously expect me to just lead you to the princess-"

"I know I sound like I speak in tongues! But believe me Link, Hero of Hylia, this is no crude joke! Our world is in danger. And I will need your help if it is to be saved. Trust me; everything will be crystal clear once I've explained everything… Please."

The green-garbed Hero of Time eyed the strange man with an uncertainty most peculiar. The man appeared honest – and he was probably a good person. Link studied him as the seconds ticked away, meeting his gaze with equal focus as he mentally debated his course of action. He could take the risk and show the man, Shadow, to the princess in hope that he was telling the seemingly absurd truth.

But that was the thing. It didn't seem that much absurd the more Link dwelled on it. Surely it was plausible that something related to Ganondorf – or Ganon, depending on how you look at it – was to be taken seriously, and only upon further investigation deem it trustworthy or not.

Link exhaled calmly, allowing his features to relax as he smiled at the man, who smiled genuinely back. "Very well. Come with me."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
